The Search for the First
by Master Jedi X
Summary: This is an AU story that takes place after the Vong War and and dig on Ossus finds someting for the Jedi. Well is my first story. so review it good, bad, neutral i dont care just review itl. at some point this story might go R or Nc-17 for content
1. Prolouge

Legal Stuff: All copyrighted named characters and places owned by there respected owners and are used in this story not for profit. They are used for entertainment only, and I claim no ownership of them or rights for remittent. All other Characters created for this story are, owned by myself. The use of characters created by myself are, open to use by other Star Wars fan fiction authors, but I request that I be credited for them.  
  
Timeline info all dates given have the fall of the old republic with A New Hope when the senate was finally disbanded.  
  
The Search for the First.  
  
Prologue  
  
Before the Beginning of the Old Republic.  
  
An average looking human male sits in a sort of meditation, in the middle of a forest. Suddenly his eye's snap open wide and jumps up and begins to run toward a cabin. As he enters the cabin he says " I think I found something! Something greater then the life I feel from the trees and earth, but yet it is part of it as if all life creates it but.". At this moment an attractive human female with red hair asks " So this force you feel is the same yet different then our own abilities? So the goddess is part of some greater entity?" The male replies " Yes I think so my love but either way it is beautiful and strong. It almost feels as. I'm not sure how to put this. It feels like it is around us and in us as well as everything. As we both know that we are just shells that once we die we go back to the ground we came from and feed the cycle." The women asks " Can you teach me to feel this force? If you can then maybe with both of us feeling it we may get answers to the mystery faster. Being as we are so old any way." With this the man nods and sits the women down with a short explanation about what to do to feel it.  
  
The Beginning of the Old Republic.  
  
On the Planet Ossus a person who looks like a student dressed in robes asks what looks like a teacher dressed in similar robes, with a hood over his head, a question " Sir are you sure that this energy can really do as you say and that it is not just an ability of your species?' The teacher replies " No I am sure now if you can feel the force of this energy then you can call it into with practice and do things that to some defy logic. Now watch and feel as I do this and remember your senses can confuse you so feel the energy as I do this." The teacher looks to a very large stone off to the side of the group of students. He closes his eyes for a second and looks again at the stone as it rises like it was lighter then air and floats in circles around the group. Many in the group begin to mutter in many different languages, what amounts to be the same thing mostly. "He is right the energy is doing that but to his command". After a few minutes floating the stone the teacher puts it down out of the way and says " See this energy is in every thing and around it at the same time. That is why I asked all of your monastic orders to send a few members to hear me out. And most did and could feel the energy after being shown how, but those of you who could not I still asked to stay so we could figure out why some can and others can. Be it Human or Aliens , and I mean the term alien in no disrespect but in the past few weeks I have just begun to figure out each of your species." One of the students a Vultan speaks " Thank you Master for the lesson." The rest of the students say the same thing, to the dismay of the teacher who replies " No no I am a teacher not a master nothing else." The students don't agree.  
  
20,000 years before the Fall of the Old Republic.  
  
A gathered crowd dressed in robes ranging from black to white and every color in between, they seem to be arguing about something. A circle of twelve beings wearing the same style of robes sitting on a raise platform the, a thirteenth one standing raises his hand for the crowd to quit down. With this the crowd silences as the being address them " I understand the worry some of you have, for I have it as well. It seems that some of you have found that certain emotions bring the force to stronger and makes you more powerful I to have felt this and have mastered it to an extent to know that constant use of it is not wise." There are murmurs in the crowd that agrees and murmurs that disagree. On the platform the murmur is on the agree side. The being raises his hand for quite again and continues to speak " This use seems to bring on a darker mood to the Jedi who constantly uses it. This darker aspect if used properly can be a great use but if it where to be used for ill then it could cause disaster. My belief is that it should be used sparingly and should never be used to start a fight. These emotions are a quick way to gain power yet it also teaches us nothing. For those who grip it and never let go of it seem to change them, no it controls them so that they can never let go. Its constant use makes one who is in his prime to one who is past his prime in a few years. There are those of you who believe the council is wrong in its mandate that the, use of these darker emotions to call upon the force are to stop. You also feel that the punishment for continued us is wrong as well. That banishment from the order is not just. Remember that if you are not at proper peace with yourself that you risk killing yourself with this power before your years. That is all I have to say and before you ask I will not answer any questions about how I mastered it to an extent." With this many begin to ask questions of the council.  
  
Sadly a few years later many who thought to control the darker power where exiled from the order for their constant use of it and for their actions using it. The exiles lasted for a few centuries.  
  
5000 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
The inner council chamber Ossus. " I fear that those who where exiled have come back to haunt us." Says the only person standing in the Jedi Council chamber. "These Sith fight with the skill of Jedi, but have their own style of weaponry. It looks as if those exiled also found a race and or culture that they began to control, and there descendents are here to take back what they lost." The rest of the council shakes there heads one Master Ooroo begins to speak " I agree with the Grand Master we need to help fight them and stop them. My apprentice is at this moment with Empress Teta helping her push back the invading Sith. And I for one will go and help him." The rest of the council begins to grumble about the recent events.  
  
A few years later standing in the great library of Ossus stands a Jedi who Believes he is alone. "Odan-Urr you did well, even though your passion is history you fought well." Odan-Urr is startled by the voice and turns to see a male human with black hair flanked by a female human with red hair, only the female carried a weapon. "You could not foresee that your stopping the executions of the two children would bring this, nor that they would lead the armies of fallen jedi back into the Republic." Odan- Urr replies " but my actions caused much destruction and the death of master Ooroo. It was my inability as a fighter that caused this war." The Man replies " Nonsense Master Ooroo gave his life to save billions, and don't think he did not know the consequences of his action. You berate yourself to hard. You listened to the Force for guidance and it was the force who guided you." The female speaks up in a lithe voice " Remember if it was not you who saved the children it could have been another. Even if it was not another who is to say that it would not have happened, maybe a bit later but it would have happened eventually. We only defeated them and the dark side we did not crush them though." The Man speaks again "With all this new lore of the dark side we need a librarian who can keep it safe from those who should not see such knowledge that is why I recommended you to the council and the agreed. They also decided that you would be raised to Master since you will be master of the great library." With this the man and women begin to leave when Odan-Urr asks " Who are you two and how did you get to recommend me to the council?" The man stops and replies, " Because I am the First Master, the grand master, the master of masters. Those are a few of my titles that have been bestowed upon me." And the women replies, " And I am the First student, the Knight of Knights, the Grand Knight. Are a few of the titles bestowed upon me." With that they leave Odan-Urr to himself.  
  
4000 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
The Jedi Council room " I agree we should assign Master Arca Jeth as the Watchman of the Onderon" says Odan-Urr. With that a message was dispatched to Master Arca Jeth on Arkania. Elsewhere a young man is thanking his master " Thank you Master for allowing me to go train under Master Thon, and I will take your gift of the Adegan crystals to him. I now take my leave of you Master so I can prepare for my trip as well as my family." With this Andur Sunrider sets forth on the path of destiny.  
  
Ten months later. Master Thon takes his new Student Nomi Sunrider to Ossus so she can construct her own lightsabre. Elsewhere Master Vodo-Siosk Bass is asked by one of his apprentices about learning about the dark side and Master Bass says " No Exar you are not ready for that type of learning, not even most masters feel ready to learn such things. That is why I wont let you learn those things, even though you think your ready."  
  
One year after. The council of Masters sits and discuss Young Ulic Qel Droma's plan. Master Odan-Urr says, " I don't think Ulic's plan will work over the centuries a few jedi, both masters and knight, have tried to infiltrate the the dark side and have fallen it is recorded in the histories that I have read. I think if we allow Ulic to do this then we will in most likelihood's loose him to the dark side." Leaning on the wall a Lone figure wearing robes speaks. " If it is Ulic Qel Droma's destiny to fall to the dark side then it is his destiny. If you the council don't give him permission to view the lore of the dark side in the library then he might just go off and do it with out any warning of what might become of him. You all know that all I do here is advise I don't make the decisions for you for you are all wise in the ways of the force. Most of you masters know that I don't come to many council meetings since I am not needed, but with current event's I feel my years of experience might be of some use to you. As Odan-Urr says over the years a few jedi have tried to master the dark side and failed, yet what is not written is that some who try succeed. They succeed to an extent for they are wise enough to understand that to go farther down the path can lead to there fall. One can never truly master the force either light or dark, for the force is constantly in flux. My advice is we let Ulic see the information here on the dark side and let him choose what path he follows and to see if he can master it." With this the figure leaves the room so the masters can discuss some more.  
  
Two years eight months after Master Arca was named Watchman of Onderon. Ossus is being evacuated due to the destruction of two stars that orbit each other and the incoming shock wave from their destruction. Two figures are not trying to save history but are trying to hide it. " Are you sure this is the right thing to do my love? Leaving all this history here might get it destroyed not saved." Says the red headed women. "No my love leaving it here is the best thing we can do. Since I hade that vision I fear that this will be the only safe place for these holocrons. By hiding them here we ensure that some memory will be left after the dark times to come. Remember that once the wave passes and a few years go by we can still come back and retrieve or add more to the cache." As the two leave the hiding space they see a tree where there was no tree before and the man speaks, "Master Ood Bnar will you watch over what we left here to se that none take it?" Ood replies, "Yes I can try Grand Master but since I am stuck here I am not sure how well I can do." "That is fine Ood if it will help you it was placed in the ground easy for you to grow a root down to maybe, if you can't then don't worry bout it. We hid it very well. Ood good luck in you new form." Finishing the conversation with Master Ood the Man and Women leave before the shock wave hits.  
  
1000 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
On Coruscant in what would become the Jedi Temple, the Council of Masters meet about the problem with the Brotherhood and lack of Jedi to combat them. "I do not advise sending force strong children with minimal training to fight the brotherhood. It goes against everything the Jedi stand for. Yet you Masters will allow it because you don't wish to fight yourselves or fear that your loose would weaken the Order even more." Says a man leaning against the wall to the circle of the Jedi Council. "may I remind you that you yourself said before we began that you where here only to advise." Said a member of the council. " We will take your advise under consideration Grand Master but we feel that for the sake of the order we do what you oppose. And we have made our decision on the matter." With that the Grand Master leaves the room, but before leaving says "I feel that your choice in this matter might bring about the death of this order and that any child I find who is force strong will not be sent to die for you." Slamming the door as he left.  
  
Two years latter. In the Jedi Councils formal meeting room. "We feel that the best way to build up the Order is to test newborn babies for force abilities, and then to collect them at about six or seven months to begin there training. This also stops an emotional attachment before it starts giving us the best students for training." Says a member of the council. Another Master begins to say, "Why not go out and look for adults who have force ability and train them like before the Brotherhood war?" Leaning against the wall by the door to the room a man dressed in the typical dress of a Jedi Listens in to the argument. "Because the Adult will be to prone to the dark side and we don't have the masters needed to train and this whole thing came from us not having greater control of master and apprentices. One master who has more then one apprentice can't possibly detect all his apprentices and if only one falls out of them then the master did not do enough to stop it. That is why my next motion is that one Master and one Padawan Learner. With this and the recruitment from newborns we can build up our ranks with those children who survived the war, and the babies can be the next generation trained in groups by masters in the basics of the force then later they become Padawan's. We also not allow marriage and love from the order so as that ones passion for ones spouse does not interfere with the jedi's mission." Argues the first Master to speak. Having heard enough the Man against the wall begins to speak in a low voice that is heard by all. "Taking babies from their parents just so they have no bonds is not a wise move, many a great Jedi Master or Knight from history had bonds with their parents Jedi Master Vima Sunrider was raised by her mother Nomi who also was married to a Jedi Knight named Andur before she began her training with Master Thon. Also limiting a Master to one student, I myself had fifty students at onetime. The truth is that having a force strong student search out a master to train them, as a Jedi was a way of having those who really wanted to become Jedi. I understand that at the moment there is a limited amount of jedi both masters and knights who can teach students but they are there and by allowing them to take on more then one student the order can revive itself faster. My opinion is that the force strong person who seeks out a master to train them will make a better student." The first jedi master to speak replies, "Grand Master this is for the best so that the order can survive with a depleted roster of Jedi Knights and Masters. And now I call a vote on my option for the survival of the Jedi Order. Since you are only here in an advisory role Grand Master you may not vote." With this a vote was taken out of the twelve members of the council nine where for the changes while three where against. With the new way of getting student passed the Grand Master made a statement, "Since it is this councils wish to break tradition that has been in effect for over twenty thousand years so be it. But I will not follow it, if that means that I will not teach anymore students so be it, but if any person who is force sensitive asks me to train them I will even if I already have more then one apprentice. My decision on this by no way means I will not still advise this council, but it means that I will keep my choice on who I teach and how many. For over twenty five thousand years have I trained force sensitive beings to be jedi my own council I keep on how I choose to train jedi and the amount I teach. You may also want to understand I did not start calling my self Master or Grand Master those where title that where bestowed upon me by my students and my students students. I also fear that a vision I had many years ago may come to pass and if so then this Jedi Order will be no more. With this I take my leave of you." The Grand Master leaves the council chamber and heads to his ship.  
  
32 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
Coruscant in the chamber of the Jedi Council, in the shadows is a man wearing the robes of a jedi holding a walking stick watching the testing of a young boy. The testing ends and the boy is dismissed from the council. The council begins to debate the boy. They then summon Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to them and tell him that they will not allow the boy to train as a Jedi. Once the Jedi Master leaves the man in the shadows speaks, " If you will not allow Qui-Gon Jinn to train the boy nor allow any other master to train the boy then I will train him. The boy has much potential and if these reports of a Sith Lord are true. Then the boy is in danger of falling with out training, so I ask you esteemed Jedi Masters to rethink you decision. Remember over a thousand years ago that any master would have trained the boy even if he was older, it was not the age that mattered but that the apprentice searched for a master. And if you still refuse him training then I will take him and train him as a Jedi it has been many years since I had a true apprentice rather then a trained jedi who only wanted to learn a skill their master did not know. With my advice said I shall take my leave of you." The Figure leaves the room.  
  
On the planet Naboo a week later. A man wearing tradition jedi robes of black and white stands in the shadows of the funeral pyre for Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He looks over the crowd of mourners and dignitaries at the event his eyes falling on one person. Once the funeral is done the man waits for everyone to leave and is joined by another person, dressed the same way, and asks, " Do you think what I'm thinking about the one I had my eyes on for a bit my love?" Under the hood is a beautiful women with red hair, in a low lithe voice she says, " yes I do we must keep an eye on him if possible. It is strange that the council did not feel what we did then again the Queen is also strong to." With that said they leave arm in arm and head for their ship.  
  
22 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
After the Battle of Geonosis. On the planet Coruscant. Two figures watch the clone army prepare to depart as well as the politicians overlooking the process as well. "There was an unidentified ship that entered the planets atmosphere the other day the description is identical to the one that Dooku fled in, it was seen flying to the warehouse district of the planet but it disappeared there." A young woman with red hair says to here male counterpart. The Man says " Interesting love we need to check there but I fear this clone war as Yoda calls it will hurt the order. Though before the incident on Geonosis there was a disturbance in the force that was around young Skywalker. I fear that the councils not allowing the boy to see his mother and the recent dreams Obi-Wan told me he was having may have caused it." The woman replies, " Well before the whole Amidala thing he did talk to the Chancellor often when he was on planet. That and while he was protecting the Senator he seems to have fallen in love with her and she him." The man looking out over the Army of the Republic replies, " Well we knew that they had a bond from the whole Naboo thing ten years ago, but good for Anakin there may be hope then that my vision of what is to come doesn't happen." With that the couple walk inside to leave the depressing site outside.  
  
20 years before the Fall of the Republic  
  
"Well the twins where born and Vader does not know about them nor that Padmé was pregnant in the first place. Sean we must hide ourselves and watch over the twins even though Obi-wan is watching Luke on Tatooine and Bail has Leia on Alderaan." A pregnant red head woman says to her husband. "Well Brig we can try to do that after we put the rest of this knowledge where we hid the others a long time ago. Even if we can't watch Anakins twins then our own children can, and they can report back to us. Other then this info our most important thing is the baby you carry, and I know you didn't want me to probe with the force the sex of the child. But you kind of muttered it in your sleep calling her a beautiful name." With this the couple finished there work and went back to the ship. On the ship Brig goes into labor. By the time they reach Alderaan they have another child who they name Mara.  
  
  
  
15 years before The Fall of the Republic  
  
"I can't believe that they knew that Liam and his wife had twins and that Liam was force sensitive. We need to do something for our son Sean." A frantic Brig says to her husband. " I know, I know that is why we are meeting up with them and are going to take our grand kids and they are going to take Mar. I have put the block about us in Mar's head so if they are captured she will not revile us; the blocks are also masked for detection Brig. And before you say anything Mars brother and sister-in-law will take good care of your baby remember how they helped when she was first born, they adore her as we do." With that another ship lands on the isolated forest moon as the family swaps to protect each other.  
  
The Fall of the Republic  
  
"Well there goes Obi-wan and Luke with R2 and 3po no less hopefully they meet up with and save Leia from Vader and Tarkin before its to late." A man says to the women next to him, as he lays in a course elsewhere right before he feels the death of a world. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Find

Chapter 1  
  
A few years after the Vong War.  
  
On the Planet Naboo, the new home of the Jedi Temple. Luke and Mara Skywalker sit watching their son Ben play in the fields when their comlink beeps an incoming call. " I told you not to take it with you Farmboy" Mara teases her husband. With a innocent farmboy look he replies " I only took our personal one which only the family and close friends have the code to" Luke answers the comlink " Luke here." On the other end Luke's sister Leia begins to speak. " Luke I know you and Mara are spending the day with Ben but the council just got a message from the Archeologists on Ossus saying they found a chamber that they cant get into. And I know you when we got a message form them." " Yea I know Leia but can it wait say an hour or so, so we can finish at least our picnic." Luke replies almost whining. " Of course it can I just thought you would want to know, Leia out." With that Luke puts back his comlink and goes to play with his son. *So the archeologists found something that was missed with the first oh dozen teams missed.* Mara quips through their bond. *Well remember I asked the team this time to shore up some of the carvings so that we can incorporate them into the new Jedi Temple. So maybe they found something behind one of the walls it was a planet for the Jedi over four thousand years ago.* Luke replies. Luke picks up his son and brings Ben over to where his mother sits and puts him down so they can eat..  
  
A little over two hours latter the family returns to their quarters on the outskirts of where the new Jedi Temple is being built. The two Jedi Masters leave Ben with his cousin Jaina and her babies so they can go to the temporary council chambers. Upon entering the chamber Luke and Mara go to look at the report. A hologram of one of the team sent to Ossus "Masters Skywalker, upon your request my team and I began the preservation for shipment one of the carved walls near the Great Library here on Ossus we found a door hidden in the wall with a sensor dampener over it. At this we stopped our work and examined the doorway. We noticed that the dampener was old, but not older then four thousand years more like fifty plus years. Once we determined that I raced here to contact you and the council since from all known history and reports state that no one used Ossus, other than the native survivors, for over four thousand years, since the disaster that caused its evacuation. We know await yours and the council's wishes on this matter. Jaxs out." "What do you think Mara?" Luke says after the message. " I think we should bring this up with the council, most likely all have seen the message or have at least heard about it by now." Mara answers.  
  
Before the Jedi Council Meeting, Corran Horn walks up to Luke and Mara. "Well if it isn't the two people I wanted to see. I have something for you two." He hands the two Jedi Masters what looks like a credit. "Oh and before you ask yes it is a Jedcred. I figured that I should give you two the first of my Jedcred's that haven't gone to my family." Mara replies " its about dam time CorSec, let me guess Mirax has been on your case about this so you finally got them minted." "Well Corran it is good that you are up to keeping the Corellian tradition alive, and thank you for the honor" Luke adds in. Corran hands another one to Luke " This one is for Ben. I feel that he should have one for the force knows why. I trust you'll give it to him when he's ready for it." Simultaneously both Luke and Mara say " Thank you Corran." Luke continues to ask " So who else is getting one Corran other than Mara and Myself? Mirax, Valin, Wedge and Tycho. Who else?" Corran replies " your right on the first four then there is Han, Gavin, My grandfather, Booster, Jaina, Tionne, and Iella. Also two are going to Elgos's daughter, one for her and one for him. I am also thinking, I will leave one to the Jedi Temple along with one of Nejaa's to start a collection so speak of Corellian Masters. I don't think Nejaa will mind me donating one of his to the collection to start things off. Well we do have a meeting to attend about something found on Ossus." With that the three sit in their seats and wait for the others.  
  
Two days later the group the council decided to send to Ossus leaves Naboo. The members are Masters Skywalker, Jade Skywalker, Horn, Organa- Solo, Jedi Historian Tionne, Jaina Solo Fel and Valin Horn, Masrter Horns Apprentice. The transit to Ossus will take five days in hyperspace.  
  
On the fifth day of travel the ship exits hyperspace in the Adega System and makes its way to the surface of the Planet. There Dr. Jax meets them at the ship and brings the group to where the door was found talking along the way. "Master Skywalker what makes this find most interesting and most disturbing is that such recent technology was used and that only when we began to cut away the carving did we find it. We have not even removed the shielding unit yet for we were waiting for orders from you or the council about what to do. On other subjects we have some more carvings and wall paintings preserved and ready to ship to Naboo for incorporation in the new Jedi Temple. And I must say that for four thousand years old and having been hit by a shock wave from a collapsing star the artwork has stood out better then that of those that are only two thousand years old. Remarkable quite remarkable." At this the group arrives at the location of the door. "Corran could you remove the shielding unit so we can see the door." Luke asks. Corran moves up and removes the shielding and studies the wall behind it. " I'll be dam there is a lock of some type here that I don't recognize at all, do you doctor?" Corran says to the group. Jax goes up and looks at the lock and types something on his data pad, finding what he thinks is a match and says " it looks like a DNA scanner of some type or a palm reader." Tionne chimes in " well we know that the Jedi of the Old Republic had a way of making thing only usable by those who are force sensitive, like holocorns. Who says that they also didn't have doors and locks that worked the same way, since much has been lost?" With this she moves to the door and tries to open it as if activating a holocorn. Her attempt doesn't work but a message appears reading " Those of he who walks the sky's blood or the blood of Ecks may gain access to whats behind the door." The group of jedi and archeologist begin to wonder what the riddle means when Tionne remembers something and speaks up " He who walks the sky. I have heard that phrase before, I think it was in the holocorn destroyed by Exar Kun." Valin Horn speaks up " Masters could it mean Skywalker, I mean walker of the sky or he who walks the sky could be translated into Skywalker. I think I remember hearing Tionne sing a ballad to Nomi Sunrider and it mentioned she who rides the sun at one point." The older Jedi and Archeologist look at Valin when as if he grew a second head while he was talking. Corran walks over to his son and says, " You might have something their Valin." Luke moves towards the door and says, " Might as well give it a try." As he places his hand on the lock and activates it. When Luke's hand moves from the plate the door opens into a room filled with crates, ranging in ages from ancient to what looks to be fifty or so years old. As the group enters all eyes are brought to a glowing sphere, which on closer inspection looks to be a holocorn. 


End file.
